Lily and James throughout the few years they had.
by SunBee
Summary: It all starts in the fourth year with the Marauders and Lily, everything is going perfect for the perfect couple. But then they recieve news, could that tear them apart?
1. Default Chapter

It was Lily Evans' fourth year at Hogwarts. Lily had no idea she had Wizard blood in her. She was now sitting in the Common Room, with her roommates. They were Nicole, Melanie and Kimberly. They were discussing Quidditich that was very rare for them. Lily usually discussed this subject with her boyfriend of ten months, James Potter.  
  
"There is no way, Hufflepuff even stand a chance," Kimberly said getting rather annoyed with Melanie for saying otherwise.  
  
"Why aren't you in practice?" Nicole asked Lily.  
  
"I hurt my wrist early in Herbology," Lily said. She held up her wrist, which had a bandage on it.  
  
"Will it be better by Sunday?" Kimberly asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, it's only on for today," Lily told them smiling.  
  
"So, how's it going with you and James?" Mel asked.  
  
"Good. I mean it has been ten months," Lily said laughing.  
  
At that moment two boys entered the Gryffindor Common Room, both dripping with mud. One had jet black hair, Sapphire Blue eyes, glasses and was tall and getting quite muscular. The other had Black/dark brown hair, grey eyes, and he was tall, and getting quite muscular as well. The one with Sapphire Blue eyes was called James Potter. The one with grey eyes was called Sirius Black. They were best friends, known each other since they were two years old, and pretty much inseparable.  
  
"Well, hello Mr. Potter I have been expecting you," Lily said smiling at her muddy boyfriend.  
  
"Nice to know that Miss Evans. But I'm afraid I will now have to kill you," James said raising one eyebrow.  
  
"When you've finished with the James Bond scene. I would like to have a shower, and I know I wouldn't feel happy until I had beaten you to it," Sirius told James. Both of them dropped their brooms, and raced to the shower, pushing and shoving.  
  
"It really is muddy for September isn't it?" Kimberly asked looking outside. The grounds didn't seem to be muddy.  
  
"You know what Sirius and James are like. They most probably had a mud fight," Lily said looking out over the grounds. She then pushed her red, hair out of the way to see what was moving far down below.  
  
"Is that Hagrid?" Lily asked. There was a very big shadow moving round the grounds, with what looked like a Unicorn.  
  
"I think it is," Mel said squealing with the sight of the Unicorn.  
  
"Isn't it pretty?" James asked coming up behind them. Lily jumped with shock and fell off the chair she was on. James burst into laughter.  
  
"That was not funny Potter," Lily said getting up. Her Emerald green eyes stared into his Sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"I think it was," a boy called Remus Lupin told them. Remus was the third addition to James' and Sirius' friendship group. He had light brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was of medium height, and was laughing.  
  
"See? Lupin agrees," James said. Lily started to laugh as Sirius re- appeared with a pink substance smeared all over him.  
  
"That, James, was not funny," Sirius, said walking over to him. He had a bathrobe around him. Everyone in the Common Room was roaring with laughter.  
  
"Sorry Sirius. But it looks like I have now beaten you to the shower," James shouted as he ran up the Boys staircase.  
  
"Lily, can you get this off?" Sirius pleaded.  
  
"Only this once," Lily said still laughing. She waved her wand and it all disappeared. Sirius then disappeared to the Boys Dorm, obviously to fight with James some more.  
  
"Those two are like a married Couple," Lily concluded finally.  
  
"Remus, are you going to the match on Sunday?" Melanie asked. Remus nodded and went to break up the argument upstairs.  
  
"Lily, you certainly got the best there," Nicole said. Lily grinned.  
  
"I think I have to pay James back though," Lily said still smiling.  
  
Lily waved her wand and said the spell. A moment later a screaming James could be heard. Lily had turned the shower down to an icy cold. James was screaming for a few moments, and then he re-appeared fully dressed and cleaned.  
  
"Lily, I know that was you," James said. He grabbed Lily around the waist, and put her on the couch. Lily was kicking and laughing.  
  
"They all put me up to it," Lily said smiling innocently.  
  
"Well, then Miss Evans. I think they would like it if you took the full punishment? Like the tickling curse?" James asked the girls.  
  
They all nodded and started to break out in babble. Lily seized her chance and still laughing ran from the Common Room to the Great Hall. There she ran into Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, Miss Evans. I take it you have paid James back for a prank and are now trying to run?" Dumbledore asked. Lily nodded politely and ran as she heard James coming after her. 


	2. The talk of Animals

After a little while of running James caught up with her by the lake.  
  
"James, don't put the tickling curse on me. I can hardly breathe right now," Lily, said she had been running for the past ten minutes.  
  
"I'll let it go this once," James laughed. He walked up to Lily smiled and they walked back into the castle.  
  
"So, do you think we are ready for the game?" Lily asked James as he took he hand in his. Lily had played Chaser on the Gryffindor team for the past three years. James had become Captain of the Gryffinor Lions this year.  
  
"I hope so. Sirius, has his work cut out with the new Hufflepuff Chasers," James said.  
  
"Sirius is like the third Buldger out there though," Lily laughed.  
  
They arrived at the Common Room soon after that. Sirius was playing Chess with Lily, and Remus and James were deep discussion about something. Soon after Peter Pettigrew joined them. He followed and idolised James, Sirius and Remus everywhere. He had little watery, rat eyes. He was also a little plump boy. Lily was very un-sure about Peter.  
  
"Lily, Sirius come here," James shouted. Sirius stood up and left, Lily however sat there.  
  
"Lily!" James shouted again.  
  
"I am not a dog James. If you had asked nicely," Lily said smiling. James grinned slyly. He stood up walked over to where Lily was sat and picked her up with ease. He then put her in a chair near to where they were talking.  
  
"There. Now then, after our talk about becoming Anamagi, are we all sure it is the right time?" James asked them. They nodded. In the second year, they had been discussing becoming Anamagi, for Remus who was a Werewolf. They all wanted to help keep him company; they decided seeing as they couldn't do it as humans they would do it as Animals. They had all taken a wand test, James was revealed as a Stag. Sirius a dog, Peter a Rat and Lily a cat.  
  
"When are we going to take the steps?" Lily asked looking through the big book James was holding.  
  
"We start soon. We first have to take a potion every three weeks, when there is a full moon actually. Then we have to take it every two weeks then every week, then we are ready to transform," Sirius said snatching the book.  
  
"So for how long do we take each one?" James asked.  
  
"We start on October the 1st, so three months for each one," Lily said. They all agreed and then left to go to bed.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Lily was up early and ready for her first class, which was going to be Divination. Lily was used to Professor Trelawney by now, last year Trelawney had taken to predicting Sirius' death, she was sure this year it would be the same. By the time she had dressed and the rest of it, she went down to breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning," Lily said brightly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm dreading this lesson," Sirius sighed into his Bacon and Eggs, Lily laughed.  
  
"Sirius she is a fraud. Look at the time she told us Gryffindor wouldn't win the House Cup last year," Lily said. This proved a point because they had won it.  
  
"I know she is. Everyone has been telling me she is a fraud and predicts people's deaths every year, but last year was ridiculous," Sirius said. They both cheered up however when Snape and Malfoy came into the Hall both with florescent green robes. James, who was finding it hard to walk from laughing, followed them in.  
  
"Did you do that?" Lily asked still laughing.  
  
"Both me and Sirius. We needed to get them back for saying we stank," James said. He gave Sirius their secret Handhsake.  
  
"Why can't I know the secret handshake? I am your girlfriend," Lily said smiling.  
  
"Sorry Lily. When you marry James you can know," Sirius said laughing still.  
  
"Yeah, like I would be stupid enough," Lily joked.  
  
"Lily, I am very offended," James said raising his eyebrows. He then took his glasses off and pretended to wipe a tear away.  
  
"Well it's the truth," Lily said and ushered them out as Remus walked in.  
  
"I need breakfast," Remus said trying to get past Lily.  
  
"Tough. Grab some toast, we need to go," Lily said. Remus sighed, grabbed some toast and followed them out.  
  
"Lupin, where have you been? You hardly ever miss breakfast," Sirius asked.  
  
"I was asleep. I do need my Beauty sleep you know," Remus said.  
  
"I agree. If we don't, we will end up with bags under our eyes," Sirius said waving a hand. Lily and James were walking behind hand in hand, laughing at them both. 


	3. A Ball and the stars.

"Why? Oh why do I hang around with you lot?" Lily asked laughing when they reached the bottom of Trelawney's trap door. A few seconds later the door opened and everyone proceeded up the ladder. When they were in the room, everyone rushed to a seat. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus sat at the back, near a window.  
  
"Good Day, Class. Welcome to your second year of studying Divination, this year we will be looking at the stars," Professor Trelawney said coming out of the shadows as usual.  
  
They spent the rest of the class predicting what would happen in the following month. Lily was the only one who got the hang of it. Even though Lily thought of Professor Trelawney as bit of a fraud, she was very interested in Divination.  
  
"Finally! Fresh air," James said after the class.  
  
That night in the Common Room, Professor McGonagall came into make an announcement. This was very rare to see McGonagall in here as she only usually came in to tell them to be quiet.  
  
"Excuse me. I have an announcement," Professor McGonagall shouted over everyone. At the moment everyone was quiet, Sirius, James and Remus walked into the Common Room shouting and laughing.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Professor," James said going over to sit by Lily.  
  
"Yep, sorry," Sirius said. Remus nodded and sat down.  
  
"Black, you have detention tomorrow night. We all know that we are approaching the end of September. Professor Dumbledore has decided that this year there will be a Halloween Ball. This will be first in a series of annual balls for everyone in the fourth year and above. But, The Professors won't be organising it. There will be students from each house organising a theme and entertainment," McGonagall said. Everyone was now whispering excitedly.  
  
"Wicked! How long until plans are made Prof?" Sirius shouted over everyone.  
  
"Mr Black! Will you be quiet?" McGonagall snapped.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now then. There will five students from each house involved in arranging things. These students can be from the fourth, fifth, sixth or the seventh year. There will be announcement made soon," McGonagall said and left.  
  
"I hope I'm on the committee," A sixth year girl was saying nearby.  
  
"I can't wait. A ball," Sirius was shouting.  
  
"Who are you going take?" Remus asked him.  
  
"I do have my eyes open," Sirius said grinning across the room at Nicole.  
  
"You keep your eyes off my sister," James warned. Nicole and James were twins; both had blue eyes and jet-black hair. With one exception, Nicole's wasn't messy.  
  
"Whoa. Calm down, I won't hurt her," Sirius said patting James' shoulder.  
  
"I know what you are like with girls though. You think your God's gift to them," James said laughing as Sirius smiled and flexed his muscles.  
  
"Sirius, sweetie. You have no muscles," Lily said soothingly, while laughing.  
  
"Thanks, Lily. Now, who is going to make the potion?" Sirius asked.  
  
"James and Lily," Remus said instantly.  
  
"It can be made over-night. We will make it on September 30th," Lily said. Everyone nodded and went back to discussing the Ball. 


End file.
